owengrade6spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Neptune/ Kuiper belt and Oort cloud
Did You Know/ Kuiper Belt The Kuiper belt, sometimes called the Edgeworth-Kuiper belt, is a region of the solar system beyond the planets, extending from the orbit of Neptune approximetly 50 AU from the Sun. Did you know that Kuiper belt is almost 14 trillion miles away from the sun and the kuiper belt is further than the orbit of Neptune about 30-50 AU. Did you know that the kuiper belt is like an astroid belt exept that the kuiper belt is like 20 times larger. Also kuiper belt is not only covered with rocks kuiper belt also contains methane, ammonia and ice. Did You Know/ Oort cloud The Oort cloud or Opik-Oort cloud is a hypothesized spherical cloud of predominatly icy planetesimals that may lie roughly 50,000 AU, or nearly a light-year, from the Sun. Did you Know that Oort cloud is 750 billion kilometres away from the sun and it ends at the very edge of our solar system and also its almost a light year. Oort cloud contains a billion of icy pieces. Oort cloud is a massive spherical shelled shape. The icy pieces get knocked out of their orbit and they enter the inner solar system and as a result the icy pieces become comets Although some comets come from Kuiper belt but most comets come from Oort Cloud. How was the Kuiper belt originate Kuiper belt was formed when the solar system was formed, much of the gas, rocks and dust were pulled together to form suns and planets. The planets then swept the remaining debris to the sun or out of the solar system. The debris stayed safe from the gravitational tugs of planets like Jupiter, and so managed to stay safe as they slowly orbited the sun. The Kuiper belt and its compatriot and spherical Oort cloud contain the leftover remnants from the beginning of the solar system and can provide valuable insights into its birth. The most crowded section of the Kuiper belt lies beetween 42 and 48 times Earth's distance from the sun, the classical Kuiper belt. The orbit of objects in the region remain stable for the most part, although some occasionally have their course changed slightly when they drift too close to Neptune Glossary Gravitational Tugs: Gravitational tugs is a spacecraft tha deflects another object in space, typically a potentially hazerdous asterouds that might impact Earth, without physically contacting it, using only its gravitational field to transmit the required impulse. Methane: Methane is a type of chemical compound with a formula. Ammonia: Ammonia is a type of chemical that has a smell. Spherical: Spherical is a shape that looks like a sphere. Compatriot: Compatriot is a person. remnants: A small remaining quantity of something. Hypothesized: Put something forward as a hypothesis. predominatly: Mainly for the most part planetesimals: A minute planet; a body that could or did come together with many others under gravitation to form a planet Edwards Findings Kuiper belt and Oort cloud was in excistence for over billions of years ago. The long period comets are brought fromOort cloud. Short period comets are originated in the Kuiper belt. There are thousands of trillions or more comets in the Kuiper belt; but he Oort cloud may have more than a trillion ice bodies. Some dwarf planets have a thin atmosphere that collapses when it is orbited farther from the sun. The Kuiper belt and Oort cloud were named after two men who in the 50’s predicted they were in the solar system and as a result the belt and the cloud were named after them. The Oort cloud was created nearer to the sun, possibly at the time of the orbits of Neptune and Uranus, they could have been pushed out to their current orbiting position by there gravitational interactions. Objects in the Kuiper belt are affected by the gravitational pull from the planets. Further out in the solar system the sun’s gravitational pull is not powerful enough to keep objects in orbit. Gerrard Kuiper